One of the hazards of traveling involves the packing of articles of clothing and the like. In particular clothing frequently becomes wrinkled because of shifting and moving, and it is necessary that the articles be unpacked as soon as possible to minimize wrinkling. Additionally present techniques used for packing clothing do not lend themselves to packing in an organized manner whereby it is readily apparent where various types of articles have been packed. Ideally, the articles should be packed in such a manner that they wil not wrinkle so that they can be left packed particularly where a trip involves moving from one location to another so as to eliminate the need for packing and unpacking at each location. Desirably a packing technique should permit the articles to be packed in such an organized fashion that the user may readily selectively remove specific articles without unpacking others. Such wrapping techniques should even permit the articles to be stored in a wrapped condition for an indefinite period of time even when the traveler is home.